


Donna Troy imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Donna Troy imagines from my tumblrs





	Donna Troy imagines

Tonight you were Donna’s plus one to the opening of a gallery that was highlighting some of her work.

You stood with your arm around her waist as guests admired her photos.

“You think they like them?” She said quietly.

“Look at the smiles on their faces, they love your photos as much as i love you,” you said kissing her softly.

“I love you too,” she said kissing you again, “there’s the gallery owner, I’m going to go talk to her.”

“I’ll be here when you’re done.”

While Donna was deep in discussion with the owner of the gallery you couldn’t help but notice just how much her skirt showed off her legs.

You bit your lip and took a sip of champagne, glancing around to make sure no one was watching you ogle your girlfriend.

The heels she was wearing only added to the way the skirt framed her lower body.

A few minutes later Donna returned to your side, “You’ll never believe it, she wants me to make a whole new portfolio exclusively for the gallery.”

“That’s amazing,” you said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

While Donna was on her high you decided to push your luck.

“That skirt is incredibly short Miss Troy,” you whispered in her ear.

“This skirt is short on purpose,” she grinned, “and in one more hour you can take me home and thoroughly enjoy it.”

The next hour went by excruciatingly slow but the gallery was finally coming to a close.

She went around saying her goodbyes to the other exhibitors and once again you stared at her backside.

The ride home to your apartment was no better, especially when Donna’s hand was on your thigh, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

You wasted no time when you stepped into your apartment, pushing Donna up against the door and kissing her hard.

Your hands glided up her legs and under the hem of her skirt.

Dropping her panties to the floor she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

You got to your knees, throwing one of her legs over your shoulders as you flipped her skirt up.

Your tongue eagerly found its way between her legs, teasing her clit.

Her hips bucked into your touch as your tongue moved lower.

You went through patterns until you found the one that made Donna’s breath hitch.

Your tongue moved rhythmically bringing Donna to her first climax.

Before she could catch her breath you got back to your feet, picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

You laid her down, climbing on top of her and kissing her roughly.

She fumbled with your slacks eventually getting it open and taking your cock out.

She stroked a few times before lining you up with her entrance.

You pushed inside her easily because of how wet she was and started a quick pace.

One of Donna’s hands went to your shoulder, the other pulling on your tie.

“Faster,” she groaned.

Your hips moved faster, Donna’s grip tightening on your tie, her nails now digging into the back of your neck.

Your lips moved against one another, never parting as you thrusted.

It didn’t take long for her to cum for the second time, you soon stumbling after her.

“You should wear this skirt more often,” you grinned laying down next to her.

“If it turns you on this much i might just have to,” she said kissing you deeply.


End file.
